


BFE aka A Very Important Somewhere

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [18]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 9





	BFE aka A Very Important Somewhere

**S** tuck on the side of the road, standing next to a car that refuses to transport you another inch - this is not the way you’d envisioned the day going. If possible, steam would be coming out of your ears to mimic the steam floating from under the hood of the old POS that is your car. He’d suggested that you let him rent something for the trip - not bothering to hide the concern that the vehicle wouldn’t survive the adventure.

Of course he’d been right.

He’s still trying to fiddle with the thing to coax it into moving again. You’d given up half an hour ago and taken to muttering under your breath.

You’ve yet to see another car pass, too. ‘Benefits’ of taking the road less travelled: 1, you: 0.

Tom looks up at you, shielding the sun from his eyes with his hand. Sweat is rolling down his neck yet he still seems to be having the time of his life. Its his eternally upbeat nature. It balances out your tendency to stew on things.

“They’ll be here any time darling.” The tow service had been surprised when you’d told them where to find you. Evidently nobody drove out this way much in such extreme heat. Someone could have bothered to tell you.

“Don’t you just love trips out into the middle of nowhere?” It’s the first thought that breaks through your low muttering.

He wipes his hand across his neck to swipe away the dripping sweat and laughs. “Middle of nowhere? Darling, you’re here - I’m here. Right now? This is a very important somewhere.”


End file.
